civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Greek (Civ6)
s. |leader = Pericles, Gorgo |empire_name = Greek Empire |adjectives = Greek |location = Europe |size = Roughly (very) 50.9 thousand square miles (131.9 thousand square km) |population = Est. 667.5 thousand (During Peloponnesian War) |irl-capital = All of the cities, but primarily Sparta and Athens }} and Rise and Fall expansion.]] The Greek people represent a civilization in Civilization VI. They have two different leaders and color palettes: Pericles, under whom their colors are blue (#4F86B9) and white (#FFFFFF); and Gorgo, under whom their colors are brick brown (#73342C) and blue (#4F86B9). Prior to the release of Gathering Storm, Gorgo's secondary color was a light blue-gray. The Greeks' civilization ability is Plato's Republic, which grants an additional Wildcard policy slot in any government. Their unique unit is the Hoplite (which replaces the Spearman), and their unique district is the Acropolis (which replaces the Theater Square). Strategy Greece benefits from a powerful unit, the Hoplite, and a powerful ability, Plato's Republic. However, the leader abilities push toward very different victory conditions. Pericles is better for Cultural Victory, while Gorgo is better for Domination Victory. Under either of their leaders, the Greeks specialize in amassing . When led by Pericles, they benefit from his "Surrounded by Glory" ability that grants Greece bonus for every city-state of which Greece is the suzerain. When led by Gorgo, her "Thermopylae" ability produces whenever an enemy unit is defeated. As Gorgo Gorgo can (temporarily) ignore Monuments and build units to take down barbarians instead. Barbarian hunting will activate the Eurekas for Bronze Working and Military Tradition, which will unlock Strategos (+2 points per turn), Encampments, and most importantly Hoplites. Generals are not yet a priority at this stage however, since Hoplites are an ancient-era unit, and cannot be boosted by any general. With a few experienced units and now Hoplites (which receive a +10 Combat Strength bonus while adjacent to each other), Gorgo is pretty well set up for war. Extra from killing units will unlock good military policy cards. With a good civic and tech lead, Gorgo can (and should) continue warmongering into the Medieval Era onward. As Pericles Pericles' bonuses kick in later. Until then, it's possible to go for Mysticism and pick up either of the wildcard policies as a back-up route, or rush Political Philosophy and start focusing on city-states early. Should you rush, getting the Apadana sets you up for even more envoys if you get any wonders later. Afterwards, it's a race against other civs to grab Envoys and suzerainties. Building as many Acropolis as possible is key, for each one built grants one Envoy upon completion. Since Acropolis are already very easy to get high adjacency yields of , many of them along with the envoys they make allowing Suzerain status with many City-States will allow Pericles to gain truly astounding amounts of Culture! Later in the game, you should make it a point to discover Totalitarianism. Even if you do not plan on adopting Fascism as your government, you'll get the Gunboat Diplomacy policy card, which will speed up your influence generation and make it easier for you to maintain your suzerain status with city-states. Civilopedia entry Cities Citizens Males: * Agapetos * Alcibiades * Demokritos * Diogenes * Heracleitos * Hippolytos * Nereus * Phaidros * Sosigenes * Zotikos Females: * Apollonia * Chloe * Eudoxia * Hypatia * Kallisto * Ligeia * Lysistrate * Pelagia * Sappho * Xanthe Modern males: * Aristides * Basil * Demetri * Gregorios * Herakles * Kristos * Matthias * Pavlos * Silvanos * Vasilis Modern females: * Alethea * Callista * Electra * Hera * Io * Marina * Melina * Nike * Rhea * Thetis Trivia * The Greek civilization's symbol is a capitalized omega (Ω), the 24th and final letter of the Greek alphabet. * The Greek civilization ability is named after Plato's dramatic dialogue on philosophy and political theory. Gallery File:Civ6Screenshot_Hoplite1.png|Hoplites in the field File:Civ6Screenshot_Acropolis1.png|The Acropolis of a Greek city File:Greek capital.JPG|Greek capital in Medieval Era Videos File:CIVILIZATION VI - First Look- Greece - International Version (With Subtitles) File:CIVILIZATION VI - First Look Greece (Gorgo) - International Version (With Subtitles) Related achievements Category:Greek